Ellen DeGeneres
Ellen DeGeneres battled Oprah Winfrey in Oprah vs Ellen. She was portrayed by Lauren Flans. Information on the rapper Ellen Lee DeGeneres (born January 26, 1958) is an American comic, actress, and host. She is the host of the popular talk show Ellen. She often invites celebrities to her show, as well as performing skits and spoofs of movies, songs, and other things that are trending in pop culture. DeGeneres' career began as a stand-up comic. Her sarcasm and dry wit would earn her a number of TV and movie roles, most notably her self-named 1994 sitcom, Ellen. DeGeneres made the conscious decision to act as a homosexual character, also using the opportunity to reveal her own sexuality. During the fourth season of Ellen in 1997, she came out publicly as lesbian in an appearance on The Oprah Winfrey Show. Although she was met with criticism and controversy, and even blackballed for a time after "coming out", DeGeneres returned to TV briefly in 2001, albeit unsuccessfully. She then proved her resilience by entering the talk show circuit in 2003 with The Ellen DeGeneres Show (now simply Ellen), and also became well-known for doing voice-over work in Disney's Finding Nemo, where she plays the hyperactive Dory. In 2010, Ellen was a judge on American Idol only for the ninth season, though she admitted it didn't mesh with her persona. She can also be found as a host or co-host during celebrity award ceremonies and gala events, where her humor and unbridled enthusiasm only enhance her standing with guests and audiences alike. She is currently married to model and fellow actress Portia deRossi. Lyrics 'Verse 1:' Hey, God. It's me, Ellen. Can I ask you a question? How do I tell my friend Oprah she's gonna get more whipped than Stedman? I'll make her head spin! When it comes to rhymes, I got a penchant, So if battling me is your intention, I better mention you're 'bout to get licked by a lesbian! Oh, I'll knock you off of your throne! Take a shot at everything you OWN! I got the skill to make Dr. Phil say, (I think you better just leave her alone.) You can tell Rachael Ray that my favorite recipe is Chopping Oprah Winfrey up into a million little pieces! 'Verse 2:' Yes, you've got that power (power!), and yes, I've got those kittens! (Kittens!) I also feature puppies, talented children and mittens! I like cute things that make people smile, Make everybody feel good for a while! Do a little dance and the crowd goes wild! Kick you right back to the miracle mile! I thought I told ya, your daytime reign is over! I'm jumping over Oprah like I'm Tom Cruise on a sofa! From ABC to LGBT to NBC and now it's all me! I'm the best MC and the biggest star, And I'll bite you in the ass like the tax on a free car! Trivia *Aged 56 in the battle, Ellen is the second-oldest woman to appear in ERB, behind her opponent, Oprah Winfrey, and ahead of Sarah Palin. **If the 67-year-old Hillary Clinton is counted, Ellen falls to the third-place spot. *She is the second talk show host to rap after Bill O'Reilly, and along with Oprah. *She is the thirteenth television persona to be in a rap battle. *She is the fifth rapper to have her second verse longer than the first, after Chuck Norris, William Shakespeare, Marilyn Monroe and Babe Ruth. *She is the sixth LGBT rapper in an ERB, after Lady Gaga, Dumbledore, Freddie Mercury, Donatello di Niccolò and Leonardo Da Vinci. **She may be the seventh as one of the suspects of Jack the Ripper was a homosexual doctor named Francis Tumblety. *She is the second rapper to directly speak to God (the most frequently-mentioned person in ERB), after Joan of Arc. **Both were battles involving only female rappers. *She shares a birth month (January) and a star sign (Aquarius) with her opponent, Oprah, being 3 years and 361 days younger. Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Oprah vs Ellen Category:Lauren Flans